Something Forgotten
by wenjing10
Summary: When you forgot something important for your beloved but things got into a nasty turn...


I had been stressing out all day because I could not believe that today was National Boyfriend Day! It was an important day for me... for Junjie... I did not know a single thing about it!

I became depressed and angry because I did not know what gift to get for him... "What should I do? I am a terrible girlfriend... darn it!" I cursed myself.

Suddenly, a figure appeared from behind. "May I help you?" he asked. I turned around to see a hooded figure. My mind was so distraught that I did not ask who he was and how he got into my study room.

"I heard that you need a gift for Junjie... I have one," he handed me a small box.

"What is inside?" I questioned curiously as I held it.

"Open it," he told me. I opened the box and a red flash entered my eyes. I began to feel dizzy and fell on the floor. Before I blacked out, I saw the figure took off the hood. It was... Joon-Kwan Hoon...

* * *

"Wen Jing! Wen Jing!" a voice called out.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw someone shaking me. "Wen Jing, are you alright?" he asked me.

"Ugh... who are you?" I questioned him as I sat up.

"I am Junjie, your boyfriend," he answered.

"Junjie?" I asked. "...I don't have a boyfriend."

Junjie was shocked to hear that. "Hey, I am your boyfriend! Don't you remember?" he questioned me.

I blinked my eyes once. "Who's Junjie?"

"Oh no... don't tell me, love..." he murmured worriedly.

* * *

I was moved to a room and was sitting on the bed. I looked around the room, feeling strange.

"Where am I? What is this place?" I kept asking those questions.

Junjie and his family tried to regain my memories but to no avail. I was completely confused with the new information. Junjie felt depressed because I had no memory of everything, especially him. My slugs were worried too. Hence, he called Khai to help out, and she was quick to be present.

Khai went into the room. "Hello...?" I stammered.

"Wen Jing. What happened to you?" she questioned me.

"Uh... what?"

"Have you forgotten Junjie, your boyfriend?"

"...I don't have a boyfriend."

"Yes, you do. And he is your boyfriend. You two had such a great time in Valentine's Day."

"What?"

"You two had a wonderful alone time, remember? You two made out."

"...Ew."

"You two are a couple."

"Really? All I remember is that I was a fighter."

"Yes, you are. With Team Phoenix."

"I was fighting so much against the Emperor and his army... until... I black out... And... what again?"

"Did... something knock your head and cause you to lose your memories about everything?" She was concerned now. "Did your family know about it?"

"I... don't know... Who is my family? Wait...where am I right now?" I was even more confused.

"Please tell me... why have you forgotten?"

"I... don't know..."

"And... how can I help to regain memories of yours...?"

"...I... don't know..."

"Oh, Wen Jing..." Tears began to will up her eyes in despair. "Why can't you remember?"

"...who are you?"

"It's Charrize "Khai" Antoinette Reyes. Your close friend."

"...Khai? I thought she is... dead? Or is she... my rival? ...My enemy?"

"No. She is your ally and close friend. She is me. Why did you think of that?"

"I thought... I hated her... because she is more powerful than me..? And... Joon told me... to kill her?"

Khai suddenly remembered about Joon. He was a powerful Dark Slug Fu Master who was the student of the Emperor. "No...he is lying to you, he is using you! I am your close friend and I help you to become the Great Slug Fu Master, like Junjie."

"...what?"

"Joon is your enemy. He is using you."

"What? Joon? Isn't he... Junjie?"

"I think your brain is...causing you a lot of loss memories."

"What...? Who's... really Junjie? Who's Joon really?"

"Junjie is the Champion of the Eastern Caverns. And Joon is an enemy of ours."

"But... they're Slug Fu Masters..."

"Yes. But Joon is a Dark Slug Fu Master and the student of the Emperor."

"Wait what?! I thought he's the descendant of Yang?"

"Junjie _is_ the descendant of Yang, not Joon."

"Uh... I thought he is Junjie because of his name... Joon... Jun?"

"Joon might be close to Junjie and Jun. They do have similar names. And I know it's confusing."

"Oh.. okay... ...if he is the student of the Emperor... ...you think Joon brainwashed me?"

"I'm afraid so. Joon brainwashed you and forget all about me and others..."

"...I think so... What should we do?"

"Junjie wanted to help you to regain your memories."

"But... I don't remember him... much."

"Junjie will help you to regain your loss memories. And he was the one who taught you Slug Fu and be the master."

"...okay." I noticed her beautiful pendant. "Hey... is that... your pendant?"

"My pendant? Oh, yes. It have magical abilities."

"Can I... touch it?" My arm was reaching it.

"You may touch it. But I don't want to lose it. It is very important."

"Okay... I am touching it..." My hand felt the pendant, "but... I am feeling... something... weird..."

"That's the pendant's flowing magic. You can feel it when you are touching it."

"Oh... I... see..." All of the sudden, I fainted.

"Wen Jing?!"

15 minutes later, I woke up. "...what? Khai?" I was surprised to see her.

"Are you...okay? You scared me when you fainted," she stated.

"Faint?"

"Yes."

I looked around. This was the room that Junjie and I shared. "Wait... where's Junjie?"

"He's... tried to save you and help you."

"Wait... I remember now... I was so depressed and... suddenly... a figure came to me..." I began to regain my memories.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know... he gave me... a box... something for me... as a gift for Junjie today... and when... I opened it... the figure turned... out... to be... Joon..."

"And...?"

"...I blacked out..."

"And what happen when you woke up?"

"...I... could not remember anything at all... except... Joon... who claimed... to be... Junjie."

"...I think he is using some sort of dark magic that cause your memories to change slightly."

"...I think so... man... I feel dizzy..."

"I don't like this...when your memories are slightly changed..."

"...neither do I... and my head hurts..."

"Wait... my pendant may have something to bring back your memories."

"I... think so..."

"My pendant can bless its wearer. I can restore somebody's loss memories back, by touching using your hands, and restore your memories back."

"I see... like reverse dark magic..."

"Yes."

I suddenly remembered something. "Wait... oh no! I forgot a gift for Junjie today!" I was freaking out now.

"What is his gift?"

"I don't know!"

"Okay, calm down for a moment." Khai tried to calm me down.

"...How could I?!"

"Panic can't help."

"Help me, Khai!"

"Okay, okay, no need to rush. Let me think..." As she was thinking, I was feeling stressed.

"Alright. I think Junjie's gift will be... a pendant," Khai said.

"A pendant? What kind of pendant?" I asked.

"It does not have magical ability like mine. The pendant's charm is a sun." Using her Magical Scepter, she created a sun pendant.

"Oh..."

"Though... the pendant is a locket pendant."

"I see... but what picture should I put?"

"You and Junjie, of course."

"But... I have so many pictures of us... I don't know which is best..."

Glace heard it and chirped. "Well, Glace found one," Khai said.

"What is it?" I questioned.

Glace gave me a photo that she picked. "This is the best photo: you and Junjie hugging each other," Khai complimented.

"Oh... okay..." I was uncertain since I did not have much memory about Junjie. Nevertheless, Khai cut the photo in the same size as photo holder of the locket. She carefully put it inside. "It's great, right?"

"Yeah..." I replied.

"Hopefully, Jun will like it."

"But... where is he now?"

"He is at the nearby river."

"What... which river...? What is he doing?!" I began to freak out.

"He is just relaxing and doing his Slug Fu. I think.. he is waiting for you."

"Oh... but... I am nervous..." Glace encouraged me to go and see him.

"Okay... though I still have those... side effects," I said softly.

"What do you mean?" Khai questioned.

"The amnesia..."

"I see. Don't worry, Junjie will help you."

"Okay... I am going now..." I stammered and went outside with the sun locket. I saw Junjie standing nearby the river, waiting for me patiently.

"Uh... hi... Junjie?" I greeted shyly.

"Hi, Wen Jing," Junjie greeted back calmly.

"I... got a present for you." I gave the locket to him.

He took it gently and when he opened it, he saw the picture of us hugging each other. He smiled warmly and said, "I love it." I blushed.

"Wen Jing, I am worry about you having an amnesia and you cannot remember at all," he told me.

"...Yeah..." I stammered.

"I want to give you a special gift. A very special gift."

"Oh... what is it...?"

He gave me a locket bracelet. I opened the locket and saw a photo of us kissing each other. "Oh..." I blushed as I blurted out. I pulled out a shy smile.

Suddenly, Junjie wrapped my waist and pulled me closer to him. I blushed even more. He then kissed my lips! Though... his kiss was so warm when his lips was connected to mine. I felt that my memories were returning to me.

Junjie broke the kiss and asked, "do you remember, Wen Jing?"

I stared into his brown eyes. "Yes... I remember now. I remember everything..." I answered.

Junjie was overjoyed that I remembered. "You remember... you remember!" he cheered.

"I think Joon had used dark magic to change my memories. When I touched Khai's pendant, I felt magic flowing into me and I remember her and others, but not you. But when you kissed me... you broke Joon's spell and restored my memories..." I explained.

"Yes... but why Joon came to you? What did he want from you... and why did he do this to you?" he questioned angrily.

"I don't know... but he made me think that he... is you," I replied.

"What?! How dare he do that to you, my beloved girl!" he exclaimed and quickly calmed down. "Sorry."

"That's okay..."

"Anyway, I love you so much... and I want to be with you," he said as he hugged me.

I was touched by his words and hugged him back. "I love you too... so much, I want to be with you too."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room, Joon was wearing a protective suit as if he was going to handle something dangerous. He opened a small box on the table. There was a small bottle inside of it. It looked empty. He opened a metal container and it stored a red liquid. He used a dropper to suck some of the liquid out. He opened the cork of the bottle and let a drop of the red liquid into the bottle. The content inside the bottle turned red almost instantaneously.

"After 20 years of collecting all of these bad chi, even though Dark Water is scarce now, just one drop of it can turn these bad chi into dark energy," Joon said. "The plan should continue."

* * *

This story is inspired by a chat conversation with FoxyKhai0209, and yes, you can guess who is this Joon guy anyway.

Anyway, there is another story as an alternate ending (or longer ending) for this. You may read it if you are mature to do so.


End file.
